Talk:Temporal continuum dynamics/@comment-39582724-20190525125324
I've long had a natural affinity for Time, among my other interesting talents. The temporal cosmos just seemed ever ripe and ready for the picking from the moment I discovered my biological alarm clock, the uncanny accuracy of evident results from setting it and the harmonic synchronicity of arriving exactly when and where I wanted to precisely at the perfect moment as necessary and/or intended (if there's really any difference at this stage) without ever consulting a clock, watch or any 'outside' sources for tracking Time.. As humanity's seemingly evolved to a high enough frequency capacity for cognitive comprehensiveness at last by this integral moment in the temporal continuum, it's almost ironic, the ease with which I say that as your might imagine, such direct influence over every waking moment of my life practically drawn out like some preordained well-scripted play became rather motononous and outright borish at a certain point, as has tended to be the case with many other skills and gifts I've picked up along the way that many might otherwise perceive to be "otherworldly" or "supernatural".. Hey, what can I say? Call it a Sagittarius thing, if you will. Thus, as standard, I tended to set that particular affinite "gift" aside and move onto my next venture after honing, perfecting and transcending upon as meticulously as tends to typically suffice. That is, up until more recently after achieving my own more recent breakthroughs in higher-frequency capacity and cognitive retentions some few years ago, you see. I've come to find these little "Mandella Effects" or such as some call it, quite intriguing considering how apparently I'm among the rare few with the polar/paradoxical comprehensive capability for one hemisphere of my mind not to tend to sweep everything not fitting into a singular linear comfortable paradigm under the metaphorical carpet. Aye, as Stan Lee put it, "with great power comes great responsibility", or so it would seem given the universal constant's cosmic nature of spinning circles around mundane concepts such as "space-time", "possibilities" and "impossibilities" as if in accordance to my whimsical idle thoughts, let alone my more direct intentions which I've also rather modestly kept well in check if nothing due to the fact that I rather like surprises, you see, but eventually I've come to the conclusion that a certain measure of orderly constraint should prudently be endeavored upon my part were I to truly hold any personal claim of self-worth over such higher-minded influences to the only person I really know and respect enough to outlandishly enough even entertain such notions, much less matter in such regards.. Myself, actually. And thus, not to bore you any more with my typical long-winded over-detailed bantering more than I already have, suffice it to say that I, once again, siezed -my- Time.. All of it..unequivocally, irrevocably, irrefutably, unassailabily, indefinitely, and transcendently contingently in every regard so far as this lower, analytical, logical and linguistic mind of mine at best presently seems to recollect at optimal levels of clarity. While I'm personally not certainly consciously aware at present as to whether this post in particular was merely designed for creative simulation or genuine frustrations upon the part of other temporal dabblers, I thought it a stimulating break from my other multitaskings to at least throw someone a bone out there on the off-chance they may actually be experiencing the potential frustrations I can forsee ensuing among any of many multi-versal temporal happenstances. To be equally honest, I'm rather using this as a bit of an outlet for allowing my left cerebral hemisphere a moment of recreational downtime more than anything, I suppose it's fair to give credit where credit's do towards my gifts of foresight in such regards as well as the indulgences may, in fact, potentially be more than a stimulating mental venting for my part in that for so far as it's also worth, I was also born on the same day as Michel de Nostredame, just two decades shy of five centuries apart if you put any stock into such silly superstitious tomfooleries like numerologies, astrologies or other akin aspects. Alas, back to the ole grindstone. Don't mind me, just another self-inflated egocentristic narcissistic schizophrenic with no means of disambiguating any of this foolhardy banter, of course. Nothing to see here at all. *Jedi mind-trick waving gesture* ..annnnd you'll forget all of this within the next two hours.